


Инстинкты

by Remira



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гриммджо находит раненного после боя с Бамбьеттой Комамуру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Инстинкты

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок Nimrodelle Lasselanta.

Гриммджо приземляется на одном из обугленных остовов, осматриваясь. Ноздри щекочут запахи дыма, крови и горелой плоти, которые с лихвой перекрывает другой, тяжёлый, животный. Гриммджо не может сходу его опознать, но кошачья натура реагирует остро, отзываясь раздражением и нервозностью, будто гладят против шерсти.

Гулянка здесь удалась на славу, вся округа превращена в руины, но это не его дело. Гриммджо нужно успеть найти Куросаки прежде, чем тот устроит вокруг себя очередной пиздец межвидового масштаба, и передать привет от придурка в панамке. Ну, и от себя, конечно. И всё же что-то не даёт ему уйти, тянет, словно за поводок, к обрушенной колонне.

Гриммджо спрыгивает вниз, приземляясь на корточки, принюхивается, с трудом подавляя желание отшатнуться и забить на эту чертовщину. Кончики ладоней покалывает, Пантера словно сама просится в руки. Воздух вибрирует от избытка остаточных духовных частиц. Гриммджо сплёвывает и прикидывает, получится ли сдвинуть колонну голыми руками. В итоге решает не заморачиваться – если какая-то тварь выжила под её весом, то и небольшой взрыв переживёт как-нибудь.

Церо разбивает камень в щебень.

Под камнем обнаруживается здоровый белобрысый мужик, глядящий на него с трудом фокусируемым взглядом.

Гриммджо чихает от неожиданности.

– Ты ещё кто такой? – спрашивает он, присаживаясь у головы шинигами. – От тебя странно воняет.

– От тебя тоже... странно... Где я?

– В аду, – хмыкает Гриммджо, открыто разглядывая нового знакомого. Росту под три метра, уши звериные, грудь с левой стороны прикрывает. Зацепило? – Как полёт? Нормальный или реквием спеть?

– Это не твоё... дело... арранкар, – шинигами заходится кашлем, Гриммджо вежливо ждёт, подпирая голову кулаком. – Нашёл лёгкую добычу... и решил добить?

– Не льсти себе, шинигами, – Гриммджо выпрямляется, обходит его, не поворачиваясь спиной и на сей раз присаживаясь сбоку, чтобы смотреть в глаза прямо. – Если добыча не может драться или убегать – она не добыча, а падаль.

Он наклоняется совсем близко, лицом к лицу, принюхивается, морщась и щурясь. Раскрытая ладонь давит на грудь, и шинигами сипло выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы. Гриммджо отвлекается от лица, стискивая чужую руку и, наплевав на сопротивление, отдирает ту от груди. Присвистывает восхищённо, глядя на зияющую на месте сердца дыру.

– Всё-таки эта херня работает, Урахара был прав. Повезло вам.

– Ты знаешь... Урахару Киске? – шинигами пытается отнять руку, но Гриммджо не отпускает, сильнее вдавливая ту в холодный камень.

– Это не твоё дело, шинигами, – передразнивает он. – Хули ты тут разлёгся? Уже подыхать собрался?

– Если ты не заметил...

– Чего, дыру? С дырами живут, прими это как данность или сделай одолжение – сдохни молча.

Гриммджо, повинуясь порыву, проводит ладонью над поверхностью дыры, не решаясь коснуться, но даже так ощущая пульсирующую в ней силу. Чужеродную, не похожую на ту, что источали дыры других шинигами при холлоуфикации.

Шинигами рычит – в самом деле рычит, будто зверь, – и Гриммджо пропускает момент, когда невесть откуда взявший силы полумертвец резко подрывается и впечатывает его спиной в уцелевший обломок колонны.

– Не смей трогать, арранкар.

Гриммджо цепляется обеими руками в предплечье, но убрать хватку от своей шеи не может, мгновенно свирепея. Что-то внутри беснуется, требуя немедленно оказаться от этого грёбаного ублюдка подальше, но хрен он кому уступит за просто так.

– Меня зовут Гриммджо Джаггерджек, ты, окровавленный кусок мяса.

– Эспада, – хмурится шинигами. – Я думал, вы все мертвы.

Гриммджо скалится, пытаясь пнуть или извернуться, но ничего не помогает, ублюдочный верзила держит его одной рукой, поднимая за горло выше, словно Гриммджо ничего не весит. Раны на его теле затягиваются на глазах, Гриммджо такую скорость регенерации мало у каких арранкаров видел, но шинигами будто не замечает вовсе. Напротив, всё его внимание сосредоточено на Гриммджо, словно он только сейчас что-то заметил.

Воздух взрывается отголосками чужой битвы, проходящей где-то южнее, но они оба едва замечают их. Гриммджо дёргается, когда скулы касается жёсткий мех чужого уха, а в шею тычется холодный сухой нос. При звуке глухого рыка Гриммджо срывается:

– Достал, – хрипит он, дотягиваясь до меча. – Разорви, Пантера!

Вихрь реяцу отбрасывает шинигами прочь, но тот быстро поднимается на ноги, даже издалека умудряясь смотреть сверху вниз. Гриммджо только сейчас понимает, что разница в росте у них должно быть под метр, но такие мелочи не останавливали его даже в бытность адьюкасом.

Драка с шинигамскими отбросами не входит в планы, но уйти теперь он уже просто не может.

Он атакует, налетая ураганом, но противник только уклоняется, почти не уступая ему в скорости. И почему-то сам не отвечает. Гриммджо понимает, что от шинигами пахнет псиной, а губы у него дрожат вовсе не от слабости, а от едва сдерживаемого рыка.

– Эй, шинигами. Так и будешь балерину изображать или уже кончился весь?

– Ты сказал, что знаком с Урахарой Киске. И ты не можешь быть заодно с квинси после того, что они делали с вашими, – голос у шинигами глубокий, размеренный, правильный до того, что слова скрипят у Гриммджо на зубах подобно песку Уэко. Такие же пустые и бессмысленные. Гриммджо плевать, что сделали с теми, кто оказался слишком слаб, чтобы себя защитить. – Может, арранкары нам не союзники, но сейчас – и не враги. Нам незачем драться.

– Да у тебя память дырявая, шинигами. Ты первый полез! – это, конечно, брехня чистой воды, потому что плевать, кто первый, а кто последний. Правым всегда оказывается победитель, но хренова псина явно не собирается драться всерьёз, а у Гриммджо нет времени на романтическую прелюдию.

Тем не менее, шинигами, кажется, ведётся, как ребёнок.

– Я приношу извинения. Твой... твой вид... в какой-то момент инстинкты взяли верх надо мной. Этого больше не повторится.

Гриммджо рассматривает его какое-то время, а потом смеётся, громко и от души, одновременно запечатывая Пантеру. Его собственные инстинкты требуют разорвать пса-шинигами на части.

– Как твоё имя, шинигами?

– Комамура Сайджин, капитан седьмого отряда Готея.

– Я запомню, – кивает Гриммджо, оборачиваясь уже в воздухе. – И надеюсь, ты всё же не откинешься без своего драгоценного сердца, тогда посмотрим, что скажут твои инстинкты в следующий раз.

Реакции шинигами он не дожидается, с места уходя в сонидо.

 

_© Remira, 15/11/13_


End file.
